Cookie Dough
by munkaround
Summary: Just a cute, fluffy Theonor fanfic :) Enjoy


**Okayyy, I decided to write this out of the complete blue for two reasons;**

**1. Because I was bored,**

**And 2. Because I feel like out of all my stories, Theo and Ellie are mentioned the least. So I decided to write this one-shot about them :)**

**Warning: It is ridiculously fluffy, haha :P**

**Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

Theodore opened the door for Eleanor, and she walked inside.

"Thanks, Theo" she smiled.

"That's okay" Theodore smiled back.

An awkward silence filled the kitchen for a few moments.

Theodore sat on the bench "So... What do you wanna do?"

"I don't know" Eleanor shrugged lightly "What about you?"

"Hmm..." Theodore placed his hand on his chin for a moment, before saying "How about we bake something?"

"Okay, sure" said Eleanor in her usual bubbly, happy voice.

Theodore stood up and searched through the cupboards, looking for ingredients. Eleanor giggled at the way his tail lightly swayed from side to side, and how he had to stand on his tippy-toes to see what was inside.

"Okay..." he mumbled, head still in the cupboard "I've got eggs, flour, choc chips, butter, sugar..."

His last sentence trailed off, as an idea popped into his head "One second!"

He landed on the floor with a small thud, and scrambled over to the fridge door. He emerged a few seconds later holding a carton of milk, that was bigger than him.

"What's the milk for?" Eleanor asked sweetly.

"We are going to bake choc chip cookies" said Theodore with a light smile.

Eleanor chuckled happily "Okay, sounds good"

She dodged the carton of milk that was half thrown, half pushed up onto the counter. They got all their ingredients in a pile.

"We need a bowl" said Theodore "Ellie, could you grab that mixing bowl over there? I'll get some spoons"

"Sure" she squeaked.

As Theodore collected some spoons, he heard the sound of a bowl clinking loudly on the counter. He swung around, and saw the bowl sitting upside down, but he couldn't see Eleanor.

"Ellie, are you okay?" he asked, a little worried about her.

"I'm under here!" came Eleanor's muffled reply from under the bowl.

Theodore giggled and lifted up the bowl, his eyes meeting Eleanor's.

'_Wow'_ he thought _'Her eyes are so beautiful...'_

The pair blushed lightly, and grinned at each other.

"Okay... Let's get started, shall we?"

* * *

Eleanor gave a push on the packet of flour, and spilled it's contents into the bowl. Some of the flour became airborne, and settled on the counter-top and on the two munks blonde fur, making them laugh.

Theodore threw in some sugar, and poured roughly a cup of chocolate chips in with the flour. Eleanor handed him a lump of soft butter. He stood on one of the shelves so he could stir the dry ingredients together with a spoon, until the butter had distributed evenly among the flour and the chocolate.

"Okay... Now we need an egg" Eleanor passed one of the eggs up to Theodore, being careful not to drop it.

He almost did drop the egg when Eleanor's hand brushed against his for a minute, causing them both to giggle and innocently blush.

Theodore said thanks, and held the egg between his paws. He had to be careful to crack it just right so that he didn't make a mess, and there was no egg shell in the mixing bowl. He tapped the egg on the corner of the bowel, and the shell broke away, and one perfect raw egg fell into the mixture.

"Success!" Theodore laughed, tossing the shell aside for the moment.

He made sure the egg was stirred in nicely, before carefully adding in some milk, and stirring it one last time. He climbed down from the shelf, and turned around to get a tray to put their cookies on. Eleanor started laughing.

"What?" Theodore asked, a little confused.

"Theo... Your tail got in the cookie dough"

Theodore giggled, and blushed lightly "Oh, whoops"

He dragged over a tray and began spooning the mixture onto it, Eleanor made sure that each dollop of dough was shaped nice and roundly. They turned on the oven and slipped the tray inside.

"Done!" Theodore grinned "Now just to clean up..."

They turned on the tap and added some bubble mixture into the quickly filling sink, and bubbles rapidly grew. They washed the plates, bowls and the spoons they had used while making their cookie dough, dried them, and put them back in the cupboards.

"Okay, all done" Theodore said, feeling satisfied at their effort. He was sure the cookies were going to taste really really good.

He turned and smiled at Eleanor, who then proceeded to giggle at him again.

"What is it this time?" he asked with a light chuckle.

"Theo, you have cookie dough on your face" Eleanor had a huge smile on her face, and Theodore smiled back "Here... I'll get it for you"

Eleanor reached forward and brushed the small lump of dough of Theodore's cheek with her thumb. She smiled shyly as their eyes met, and their cheeks flushed pink.

"O-Oh... Thanks, Ellie"

"That's okay..." she trailed off.

Their green eyes stayed locked, their cheeks still blushed. Both of their hearts beat fast, caught up in the moment.

_'Kiss me...'_ Eleanor thought _'Please, kiss me'_

And as if he could read her mind, Theodore leaned forward and kissed her.

* * *

**Okay, see what I mean? XD**

**How it was ridiculously fluffy? :P**

**Yep, okay.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed.**

**Please review, and feel free to request another one-shot and I'll try and get it done.**

**Thank you (:**


End file.
